Be My Valentine, Coraline?
by qqmoarz
Summary: I'm just wonderin'. If Coraline Jones doesn't like Valentine's Day, maybe, just maybe…it's because she has no one to share it with, either. A little Valentine's Day special. Edit: Done! Happy Valentine's Day!
1. I'm Just Thinkin'

Hey! My first Coraline fanfiction. Thought the whole Valentine's day thing was a perfect idea, since it's tomorrow! Originally was going to put it all together in a oneshot sorta thing, but instead, I decided to post one short little 'prolougue', I guess, and see how all of you like it. Mainly, I put in Wybie's thought process, explaining the vague vocabualry. Haha! It explains the format, but it should be different in the next chapter. Please, tell me what you think, what I should improve, and most importantly, REVIEW. I love 'dem reviews, more I get, faster I'll update. I'm babbling too much, so, enjoy the story, and Happy V-Day!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything either belongs to Neil Gaiman or Henry Selick

* * *

So, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. You know, the day meant for lovers, and parents, and couples, and every other two people that have passionate feelings about one another .

I really don't care for it, maybe it's just because I'm a boy. Or maybe it's 'cause I have no one to share it with.

Who knows? Not me for sure.

Anyway, I'm thinking.

_Just_ thinking.

Maybe I should give Coraline Jones something. Like some candy or flowers, 'cause I think chicks like stuff like that.

But Coraline Jones isn't no ordinary chick.

She's brave, bold, spunky and seems to have her intentions set.

Heck, does she even like Valentine's Day? Does she have a romantic bone in her body?

Don't look at me. I've only none her for about three weeks and a half.

The first time I saw her, I thought she was some sort of witch, doing some sort of voodoo ritual rain dance. You know, weird stuff.

And then, she blames me for _stalking_ her. There was no stalking! I was _following_ her. They aren't the same thing, right? Right.

I thought her name was pretty cool. Coraline. Not Caroline. _Coraline. _One thing we have in common: We both have out-of-the-ordinary names.

In those few minutes, I summed it all up.

And I came up with two answers.

Either we were going to get along great, or end up clawing each other's throat out.

I'm just wonderin'. If Coraline doesn't like Valentine's Day, maybe, just maybe…

It's because she has no one to share it with, either.


	2. Dance Fever

Well, here it is! First chaper was the prologue, so theres still two more chapters left. Plan on finishing it today, or if I cant, early tommorow.

Enjoy!

P.S: Thank you _so_ much to all of you that reviewed, or put me on your alert list. I really do appreciate it! Thanks, again!

* * *

Mark Callahan asked her to the dance.

_Mark Callahan asked Coraline Jones to the school's Valentine's Day Dance._

You know, Mark Callahan.

The most popular sixth grader at our school.

Blonde air, perfect smile, straight A's, wealthy parents.

Typical.

You know, it was just some ordinary day.

_Friday the 13__th._

I rode my motorbike to school with Coraline like every other morning.

And every single time she wraps her arms around my waist, I always get a bit light-headed.

Almost crashed into a oak tree today, but, luckily a swerved last second.

My cat-like reflexes got me a punch in the shoulder, and a sore ear from all the screaming Coraline laid down.

Anyway.

We got to school, right?

Walking to our lockers, the school is, like, pink.

There was streamers, and little paper hearts stuck to the wall, everyone was passing out cards…

Blah, blah, blah.

But the thing that got my attention the most were the posters.

They had been advertising the dance two weeks in advance, but this time,

I saw Coraline looking at it.

Did she want to go to the dance?

Don't look at me, man.

I don't know.

Anyways.

Back to the Mark Callahan tragedy.

I heard about it in second period, the only period I had without Coraline.

Some Hollister girls were _practically_ crying about it.

"Why didn't Mark ask _me_ to the dance?"

"Humph, Mark ask _you? _I was the right choice."

"In your dreams!"

Idiots.

But then, I was wondering.

If Mr. Perfect didn't ask one of the preppies to the dance,

Who?

"Lucky Coraline Jones. I'd do anything to be her right now."

I swear to all that is Holy, my heart stopped right there.

Unfortunately, I was in the middle of a science experiment with my lab partner,

And ended up spilling red food coloring all over his pants.

Whoops.


	3. Dude, You Got Dissed

Here it is! Ooo, we're alomst done! Expect the final chapter up later toinght, it depends if my Mother is in a good mood.

Another huge thanks to my reviewers, you all keep me going! ;D

Enjoy as always!

* * *

So, how was I supposed to get the information I needed?

I was going to have to ask her myself.

Believe me,

I tried prying answers out of other people,

Like some of her girl friends.

But they didn't know what was going on either.

Translation: Just as clueless as everyone else.

There was one detail though, that was unfortunately accurate.

"Yeah, yeah, Wybie! Mark asked her to the dance."

Then, they would give me sly smirks and ask me if I was jealous.

Jealous?

No.

Was I…?

Nah…

Maybe…?

I don't know.

At this point of the day, I just wanted to play sick and go home.

But I kinda was already feeling sick, anyway.

By lunchtime, I was in a frenzy.

Got my food, and went to go sit at our usual table.

Sitting across from her, I noticed her eyebrows were furrowed together.

Never a good sign.

I said a meek hi.

And she in returned gave me a gruff hello.

Now, I didn't want to ask her right away.

I wanted to lay it down…

Casually.

Nice and easy.

That way, she wouldn't think I was completely interested in what everyone was talking about.

Which I very much was.

So for two minutes we chatted about, me talking mostly:

Pointless homework assignments, a student throwing up on a bus this morning, and how Mr. Waren's strange lump on his neck grew back.

Then, I got to it.

"So, erm, I heard Mark Callahan asked you to the, uh, dance."

She took a drink of her milk.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing."

I frowned, and suddenly was interested in the not-to-green green beans on my plate.

I couldn't meet those hazel eyes of hers.

"If you must know, Wybie, I said no."

I choked on my own spit.

"W-what!"

She looked at me thoughtfully, and raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously. He freaks me out."

Mark Callahan freaks her out, but _I_ don't?

This is quite an accomplishment for me.

"Y-you aren't going to the dance with him?"

"Nope."

Wow.

That's all I can think.

_Wow._

"What are you smiling for, Wybourne?"

"Oh, um, well, you know, I really like cheese sticks."

They might've been egg rolls.

I honestly can't tell.

But right now,

It doesn't even matter.


	4. Be A Man

HOLY CRAP, HERE IT IS. xDD

Final chapter! ;D

* * *

My dreaded demise had arrived.

It was Valentine's Day.

After school the day before, I had realized something.

Something big.

I liked Coraline Jones.

Yeah, I know,

Big surprise, right?

Surprised me.

I just think…

That I didn't want to admit it to myself.

And I kept in the back of my head for several weeks.

It slowly started to grow into something I couldn't control.

That I couldn't _stop_.

And when I heard about Mr. Goldilocks asking her to the dance…

I think all those feelings just reached a point where I couldn't,

Keep it inside of me, you know?

_I _wanted her to go with me to that stupid dance that I know will probably suck, but it will be all worthwhile 'cause I'm with her.

_I_ wanted to get her some flowers or a box of chocolate, and all that other romantic stuff, that I don't like, but it would be okay, because she knows somebody cares for her.

And maybe she end up caring for me.

_I don't know._

I'm not the Answer Man.

I don't know what's going to happen.

Half of the time, I _don't _know what's happening.

I do know this:

It's either going to go perfectly,

Or end up hurting our friendship.

I'm willing to take that chance.

'Cause, sometimes,

You just have to wing it,

And hope everything will turn out okay.

**…**

I woke up with the sun in my eyes,

Yawning, I looked over at my window.

Cat decided to show me some holiday love.

There was a dead red-crested sparrow on my window sill.

I'm pretty sure those birds are endangered and protected by state.

But, Cat really didn't seem to care.

He occasionally left these kinds of presents at my window,

Usually voles or shrews.

Whether the feline knew this was a special day or not,

I would never know.

"Thanks, Cat. You really, uh, shouldn't have."

He purred, triumphant.

It was Saturday morning, and it was nice for a change outside.

Clear baby blue sky, a nice breezy wind, and it was a comfortable temperature.

I took all this as a good omen.

I went into town,

Grandma needed some more waffle batter,

But on the way back I went into a flower shop called,

_Mrs. Prim's Pretty Petals. _

Poor lady thought she was being trendy.

The woman behind the counter was big and round, with a wrinkled face.

And her make-up looked like it had been applied with a paint ball gun.

Yikes.

She gave me a heavy lip-sticked smile, and asked if I needed any help.

"Um, yeah. I need some flowers.

"Well, hon, you came to the right place."

Thank you, Mr. Obvious.

I'm a moron.

"What I mean is, I, um need some really _pretty_ flowers. Do you have any that are blue?'

"Of course, dear."

She pointed to a colorful display in a corner of the room.

"We got those in just this morning."

I wandered over, and studied a bouquet of light blue tulips.

They reminded me of Coraline.

So, I got 'em.

Along with a box of chocolate shaped like a heart.

Classy, right?

While the old woman was ringing me up,

Using all of my allowance money may I might add, she gave me a grin.

"This all for someone special, hon?"

"Yes."

I gave her my lopsided smile.

The woman smiled too, laughing lines appearing by her eyes.

Then, Mrs. Prim handed me a pink bag with filled with my purchases.

On my way out the door, she wished me a good holiday and added,

"Good luck, love."

I waved and hopped back on my motorbike.

Thanks, I needed it.

…

On my way home,

I was thinking about how I should approach Coraline.

Whichever way,

I knew I was going to make a fool out of myself.

So, I decided I'll do whatever comes to my mind at that moment.

Here were those cat-like reflexes again.

Got home, gave Grandma the batter,

And ran to the bathroom.

You never want to give a girl candy and flowers with a full bladder.

Especially if your nervous.

Which I very much was.

Second, I did a quick hygienic check-up.

Brushed my teeth again,

Made sure my hair was neat,

Well, my hair is never neat,

But you get the picture.

And I made sure I had no boogers hanging out of my nose,

Then I was out the door.

I was pretty much hyperventilating on the walk to Pink Palace Apartments.

I had the presents in my sweaty hands,

Which seemed to grow heavier every second.

_Just the nerves, just the nerves…_

Then, a horrible thought came into my mind.

So, horrible I actually stopped dead.

If Coraline turned down _Mark Callahan_,

There was no doubt she was going to turn me down.

Holy crap.

Coraline was going to turn me down.

I realized how stupid I must be.

Here I am, with candy and flowers for a girl I met only weeks ago,

But yet, have strong feelings for.

But, oh wait.

_It gets better._

The girl turned down the most popular, good-looking guy in the sixth grade,

And you actually think she will say yes to you?

A kid with a slouch, and a lopsided smile, and likes finding slugs and other creepy things?

_Are you joking?_

_Pathetic._

I felt like crying.

I felt like throwing the presents in the mud.

And I almost did.

Almost turned around and went back home.

But then something brushing against my leg made me look down.

It was Cat.

His eyes were in slits, and he was staring up at me like he was angry.

"What are you lookin' at?"

I yell at him, frustrated.

Frustrated at everyone.

My response was a low hiss.

A voice suddenly jumped in my head.

I really can't explain it,

It was like,

A combination on my own voice,

And someone else's,

Someone more wiser, stronger, and serious.

_Be a man, Wybourne Lovat._

_Be a man._

I stared down at Cat,

And he stared up at me,

Then, I set my jaw,

Took a deep breath,

And continued my walk forward to Coraline's.

…

Ms. Forcible and were outside with their gazillion terriers that always try to pee on me.

Great.

Both of them were wearing red, lumpy jumpsuits, obviously for the holiday.

They said hello, but when they caught sight of the choclate box and tulips in my hands,

The old actresses began giggling like deranged mental patients.

"Oh, Wybie, dear, are those for sweet Caroline?"

"Yes, Ms. Spink. And it's _Coraline_."

For the thousandth time.

"What'd you say, luvvy? Let me put my hearing aid in…Oh, sweet marmalade, where'd I put that wretched thing?"

"Miriam, you left it inside on the dresser."

"April, I think I would l know where I left it!"

"Um, I gotta go now, sorry!"

I yelled pretty loudly, making sure they heard, then raced to the Jones's flat's front door.

I stood there for a few seconds, catching my bearings.

I tucked the flowers and candy in the inside of my coat were there was a couple of large sewn-in pockets.

Ringed the door bell.

The door opened fairly quickly,

And there she was.

"Oh, hi, Wybie,"

"H-hi."

"I was just about to go outside, you wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

We walked past Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible, who waved at us, but when Coraline wasn't looking, gave me encouraging smiles and thumbs up signs.

Kind of funny how the Earth never opens up and swallows you when you want it to.

The two of us walked without a destination, chatting about regular stuff.

I even made her laugh a couple of times.

Score.

Her laugh is the best thing in the world.

Cat trotted alongside of us, and he would turn his black head at my direction,

And stare at me eagerly with those piercing blue eyes.

The freakin' cat was making me nervous.

Like, he knew what was _actually_ going on.

Telling me to,

Do it, Lovat. Do it now!

I will.

I promise.

Creepily, we had ended up at the old well.

I could sense Coraline was uncomfortable.

Cat became stiff and his tail was twitching uneasily.

I really didn't want to think about that night.

Strange, confusing things…

A black, rusty key.

And a thin, metal hand…

And then I decided.

I was going to do it.

Right now.

I was going to make this horrible memory.

A good one.

Hopefully.

"Coraline…"

She turned to face me, warm, butterscotch eyes boring into mine.

"Yeah?"

A deep breath.

Heart was beating hard in my ribcage.

I felt like I was going to upchuck.

_Come on._

_You want this._

_Be a man._

I took the heart-shaped box of chocolate and the bouquet of blue tulips out of my jacket.

I held them out to her, and she took them carefully.

Moments passed.

Precious seconds.

The world seemed to grow quiet and slow down.

And

Then

I

Blurted:

"Will you be my Valentine, Coraline?"

I did it.

I saw her smile.

Not a teasing smile,

Nor a snotty smile,

Just that smile.

That smile that warmed up my heart, made me feel alive.

I loved that smile.

I saw her shift the flowers and candy if her left hand.

And slowly,

She took my own in hers.

"Why, Wybie," she said and leaned close to me, that beautiful smile still on her face,

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

I grinned.

And, vaguely, somewhere on the edges of my senses,

I heard Cat purring.

* * *

Well, there it is. Had several different endings to this story, but I went with this one because I felt it was more promising. And I was thinkin. _Just thinking._ Maybe I could do a spinoff series? Would any of you like that? Let me know! I loved writing this story, and loved every single one of your reviews. Thankful to know people like my writing! Review, tell me what you liked, what you hated, what made you laugh, what you thought of the ending, and if you want me to write a sequel or if you had enough of me and want me to go away. Haha! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.


End file.
